


Two Bets are Better than One

by blumvale (sailorpipn)



Series: Winner Takes All [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Future Mpreg, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpipn/pseuds/blumvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles make a bet to see which one of them can hold out sex the longest.</p>
<p>At the same time, Allison and Derek make a bet to see which one of them can seduce their partner first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Bets are Better than One

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the bets and wagers square on my trope bingo card. :D

“Stiles, you’re being ridiculous. I’m not going to bet with you.”

“But Scott!” Stiles whined and grabbed his friend by the shoulders, forcing him to stop walking. The pair were on their way to meet their significant others for a lunch date. Aside from all the time the pack spent together, the lunch dates were something the four of them liked to do once or twice a month. Scott and Stiles started it when they both started working full time after college. And once they were both married, it made sense for Allison and Derek to join in. Besides, the pack was, _finally_ , one big happy family.

“It’ll be like the good ‘ol days, when we’d see who could eat more hot dogs, stay up the longest, or jump off whatever we could find and hope we didn’t get hurt.” Stiles paused to grin, thinking back to the crazy things they used to do for fun.

“You mean the-” Scott made air quotes. “’Good ‘ol days’ where we had no friends but each other, no responsibilities, jobs, or people depending on us.”

“I think you’re blowing this bet a little out of proportion, Scotty. It’s a silly, little-“

“So, let me get this straight.” Scott held up a hand to silence Stiles; he was surprised when it worked. “You want to bet who can hold out the longest when it comes to sex. I can’t enjoy my beautiful wife.” Stiles gagged, but he proved was only teasing when he winked at Scott when he’d been glared at. “And you can’t… well we know I never want details of what you and Derek do behind closed doors anyway. That’s the bet?”

“Exactamundo, my werewolf buddy.”

“And what do I get when I win?” Scott crossed his arms in challenge.

“ _If!_ If you win, then you’ll get, let’s say two months of babysitting your hellions, whenever, wherever, no questions asked, no matter what.”

“Ok… make it three months and I’m in. Allison and I haven’t been able to have a date night since Andy was born. And by the slim chance you win, what would you like?”

“Three months of free babysitting.”

“Whoa, wait, what?” Scott looked stunned. “Is there something I need to know?” He tried to subtly look down at Stiles stomach, but there was no bump or anything. Stiles still had his lanky frame and he didn’t smell pregnant.

“I know I’m a sexy piece of man candy, but eyes up here, pal.” Stiles used two fingers to gesture from his stomach to his nervous smile. “Well, see…” Stiles shrugged his shoulders and then rubbed the back of his head. “We may have discussed trying for a baby after Derek gets his promotion. He’s a shoe in for it, everyone at the company knows it, but it’s getting announced at the end of the month.”

“Stiles!” Scott exclaimed, throwing himself at his best friend to wrap him in a tight hug. “That’s amazing news! There’s gonna be a little Stilinski-Hale running around the place! And of course, I get to be the godfather. I know- I know you’re still annoyed with me that Isaac is Andy’s godfather, but you and Derek are already Stella’s. So, I figured it was ok. But you’re not that mad, right? I still get to be godfather? And Allison will be godmother?”

“Of course,” Stiles readily agreed as he returned the hug. “Of course… So, when I win, we’ll just agree to start the three-month debt you’ll owe me when Derek and I are ready.”

After giving Stiles one more tight squeeze, Scott stepped back and smirked. “I agree to the terms of the bet, but there’s no way you’re gonna win.” Then, like they did when they were kids, Scott spit into his palm and held it out. “And, oh yeah, that’s great news for Derek.”

“You’re right it is and we’ll see who wins.” Stiles wrinkled his nose at the offered hand. “Why did we do that when we were kids? It’s disgusting,” he grumbled. But it didn’t stop him from mimicking Scott and giving his friend’s hand a hearty shake.

 

~tw~

 

“Do you think we should let them know you heard them?” Allison asked as she leaned on a streetlight. She had nearly doubled over in laughter as she watched her husband and his best friend interact while Derek relayed their dialogue; the streetlight was the only thing keeping her up. Across the street, Scott and Stiles entered the restaurant they were all meeting at for lunch.

Derek had just pointed the best friends out when the bet was first mentioned. Figuring it was something stupid, Derek had started to tune them out, but when sex was brought to the table, he’d pulled Allison to a stop and told her what the pair was up to.

“Congrats on the upcoming promotion, by the way.”

“I told Stiles not to say anything yet,” Derek groaned, but there was an air of fondness to it. “It’s not final… until it’s final.”

“Please.” Allison waved him off. “You’re being silly. So, should we tell them?”

“I was thinking… more of a counter bet?” Derek had an amused smirk on his face that grew as Allison started to laugh again.

When she straightened she held her hand out. “You do realize, whichever one of us wins will actually lose the three months of babysitting?”

“I’m willing to give that up if you agree to take my place at ComicCon with Scott and Stiles for the next… three years they get tickets?” When Stiles and he had first started dating, Derek had managed to score some tickets for the two of them. Somehow, Scott managed to get a third ticket, ruining a perfectly good date weekend, and Derek had been forced join them almost every year after.

Allison’s eyes went wide and she nearly took her hand back. “You’re kidding, right?” Smugly, Derek shook his head. “Ok, then… when I win you have to be old Mrs. Knackleberry’s date to the next six hospital functions. She knows you’re married, so I don’t think she’ll pinch your butt too hard.”

Grimacing, Derek nodded and shook the brunette’s hand. “Thanks for not making us act like those two idiots and having us spit too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it :D you can follow me on tumblr if you want http://blumvale.tumblr.com/


End file.
